DESCRIPTION: This Phase II project will develop an inexpensive Visible Light Audio Information Transfer System (VLAITS) that transmits assistive information to small Personal Audio Receivers (PAR) for blind users. VLAIS users already-installed visible lighting fixtures like fluorescent lights to provide modulated light as carrier medium for data. The PAR receives this modulated light and presents audio to the user. VLAITS is remarkable inexpensive because it requires no additional equipment or special wiring other than typically used in existing lighting fixtures. There is no perceptible visual flicker in light because of data coding schemes. VLAITS can also provide assisted audio for deaf users. Phase I demonstrated VLAITS, qualified commercial visible light as an information carrier, and demonstrated wayfinding and aural assistance with blind and deaf users. This proposal seeks funding to design and refine a commercial VLAITS system and validate system functions and capabilities with blind and deaf users. Included are miniaturization and reduction of production cost of the computer-controlled light ballast transmitter and computer-controlled portable receiver. The receiver will also be designed to be compatible with currently installed infrared system. The system will have multi-channel capability for both labeling and wayfinding. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Commercial products will include modified light ballasts and receivers.